Special Gift
by misskyu0604
Summary: Kalian adalah hadiah terindahku. Aku berjanji tak akan menggeser kedudukan kalian 1 inch pun dari hatiku / "A-apa! A-aegi? Naega wae?" / "Kau malu mempunyai suami lebih muda 2 tahun dari mu min?" / "K-kyu.. Kau menamparku?" / KyuMin / GS / OneShoot


FF Lomba II | Special Gift |KyuMin | GS | T+

**Aulia Ratna Endriana**

.

.

**Special Gift**

.

**Primary Cast :**

Lee Sungmin [Female]

Cho Kyuhyun [Male]

Cho Hyun Min [Female] (Cho Junior)

.

**Secondary Cast :**

Kim Kibum [Female]

Choi Siwon [Male]

.

**Genre :**

Marriage life, Romance, Happy Ending

.

**Rated :** T+

.

**Disclaimer :** I'm the owner of this ff. I just wanna join the ff contest. Keep RCL chingudeul~! :*

.

**Warning :** GS , Typo(s), Failure EYD.

.

**Summary : ** Berjanjilah memberikan hidupmu kepadaku. Berjanjilah menggantungkan asa mu kepadaku. Kalian adalah hadiah terindahku. Aku berjanji tidak akan menggeser 1 inch pun kedudukan kalian dimata dan hatiku. Aku mencintaimu..

**Happy Reading~~**

**Author POV**

**27 January 2013**

"_Morning chagi_~" sapa seorang _namja_ tampan pada seorang _yeoja_ mungil bermata _foxy _di depannya tersebut_._

"_Morning too Kyuhyun-ah~"_ jawab Yeoja mungil itu seraya mengucek-ngucek mata nya karena masih mengantuk. "_Morning kiss baby ming~give me it babe~"_ dengan sedikit terpaksa _Sungmin –Nama sang yeoja-_ itu mencium bibir Kyuhyun –Sang namja-. Bibir mereka saling melumat satu sama lain. Salahkan lah saja takdir yang mengharuskan mereka menghirup udara , kalau tidak mungkin ciuman panas ini tidak akan berhenti.

"Eunghh.. sudahh kyuhh.. aku lelah.. bahkan kita baru selesai melakukannya 4 jam yang lalu. Badanku masih sakit" ucapnya manja seraya mem-pout-kan bibir M shape-nya itu. Aigoo , betapa manisnya Uri Sungminie pagi hari ini.

"Ming, jangan menggodaku dengan tatapan aegyo-mu itu. Kalau tidak, aku akan memakanmu Jagi.." mendengar hal itu, Sungmin memberi Death-glare pada sang suami tercinta.

"Sudahlah. Terserahmu Cho. Aku ingin membangunkan Hyun Min dulu." Ucap Sungmin seraya memakai pakaiannya. "Kau tampak manis dengan tanda merah disekujur tubuhmu , Ming~" goda Kyuhyun seduktif seraya tersenyum –Ani, Menyeringai- errrr… Mesum-.-

**Sungmin POV**

Sialan kau Cho. Sudah membuat badanku sakit s emua, menggodaku pula. awas kau! Huh! Sudahlah.. eum.. seminggu lagi Kyuhyun ulang tahun. Apa yang harus aku berikan padanya? Awalnya hari ini aku berniat mengajak Hyun Min pergi jalan denganku untuk memilih hadiah special untuknya. Tapi lihatlah! Ini sudah jam 9! Padahal kami –aku dan Cho kecil- sudah berjanji akan pergi jam 7 agar Kyu tidak tahu. Huh! Salahkan saja Kyuhyun yang terlalu mesum dan Hyun Min yang susah untuk bangun pagi.

Tok tok tok!

Ceklek!

"Hyunnie-ya.. eomma-yeyo..ireonaseo! " ucapku seraya membuka jendela kamar nya. Kulihat dia mulai mengucek-ngucek mata dan memajukan bibirnya. Persis sepertiku. Lihatlah~ seluruh wajahnya mirip Kyuhyun semua termasuk sifatnya yang jahil, tukang merajuk, maniak game, bermulut tajam, dan kepintarannya. kecuali mata foxy-nya. Tapi tetap saja, jurus aegyo dan kebiasaan imutku tetap menurun pada Hyun Min.. ^^

"Eomma.. ini hari libur. Dan ini masih sangat pagi. Kenapa membangunkankuuuu?" rajuknya kepadaku dengan mata yang masih terpejam. "Apa kau lupa bahwa kita ada janji untuk mencari hadiah untuk appa-mu jam 7 pagi, eum?" ucapku seraya membelai lembut rambut coklat kelam dan ikal miliknya.

"Bisakah diundur beberapa jam lagi, eomma? Aku benar-benar mengantuk sekarang." Ucapnya setengah sadar. "Baiklah.. eomma pergi sendiri saja kalau begitu. Eomma akan memasakkan beberapa makanan. Jangan terlalu banyak bermain dengan appa ne?" pesanku pada Hyunnie seraya mencium lembut keningnya. Lalu aku keluar kamarnya dan menuju dapur untuk memasak.

"Nde eomma.. arraseo"

"Kau ingin kemana Min? ini masih sangat pagi untuk keluar rumah. Tidak biasanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik. "Eum.. aku ingin menjenguk temanku yang sudah melahirkan. Na kkanda~" huhhh~ untung saja Kyuhyun percaya dengan kata-kataku. Tapi memang benar sih, aku ingin bertemu Kibum –sahabatku- yang baru saja melahirkan. Aku tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa rupa dari wajah anak Siwon dan Kibum. Perpaduan sempurna!

Ku lajukan mobilku menuju rumah sakit dimana Kibum melahirkan. Kenapa macet sekali? Tumben… biasanya pagi-pagi seperti ini jalanan disini sangat lancar.. ahh sudahlah..

Kira-kira apa ya yang akan ku berikan untuknya? Beberapa minggu yang lalu saat aku berulang tahun , ia memberikan G-String dan lingerie. Hah!~ dasar mesum.

Tunggu—

Aku tak harus memberinya boxer dengan merk Calvin Clein , bukan?

Tidak! Tidak!

Andwaeyo!

TIINN TIINN

Aigoo~ kau sudah ceroboh sekali Sungmin-ah .. membiarkan banyak kendaraan mengantri dibelakang mobilmu..

"Kibum-ah~~ Chukhahaeyooo! Akhirnya kau menjadi seorang eomma juga.. anyway, kau memiliki jagoan kecil atau seorang malaikat cantik?" tanyaku seraya berpelukan dengan Kibum. Lalu aku melepasnya "Aku mendapatkan dua-duanya Eonni.." ucap Kibum dengan pipi sedikit merona .

"Jinjjayo? Aigoo ! hebat sekali pangeran Siwon-mu itu. Sekali mendayung, tiga pulau terlampaui.. oh ya, siwon-ya eoddiseoyo?" Tanya ku seraya melirik ke setiap sudut ruang inap yang sangat besar ini. Serius! Ini sangat besar menurutku untuk orang yang hanya di rawat pasca melahirkan. Tak apalah untuk seorang Choi Siwon yang kaya raya itu.

"Dia sedang mengambil bayi-bayi kami.." aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan saja. "Kibum-ah.. kau tahu bukan jika seminggu lagi Kyuhyun ulang tahun? Menurutmu , aku harus memberinya apa?" sebenarnya aku agak malu memberitahu atau menanyakan hal ini pada siapapun termasuk Hyunnie dan Kibummie.. tapi aku sudah pusing dengan pikiran ini.

"Aegya." Mwo!? Aku langsung menatapnya dengan penuh tanda Tanya . "A-ae-aegya?! Maksudmu?" aku tak mengerti . serius.

"Bukankah Hyunmin sudah cukup besar untuk mendapat adik? Ia sudah menginjak umur 3 tahun. Dan aku yakin, Kyuhyun juga menginginkan anak darimu lagi eonni." Ucapan Kibum membuatku benar-benar terdiam. Akhir-akhir ini setiap kali kami berduaan, ia selalu mengusap-usap perutku. Dan terkadang tidur di atas perutku. Apa ia menginginkan anak lagi dariku? Kenapa ia tak langsung memintanya? Apa karena aku sibuk mengelola butik baruku sehingga ia takut aku menelantarkan kehamilanku nantinya? Aahh michigetda!

"M-mwoya?! A-aegi? A-aa— naega wae?" entahlah aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa sekarang. Aku ingin member Kyuhyun anak lagi. Tapi.. aku takut.. bukan! Bukan! Bukan aku takut untuk melahirkannya. Hanya saja aku dan Kyuhyun masih sama-sama sibuk lagipula Hyunmin masih sangat kecil untuk mengerti keadaan setelah ia mempunyai adik lagi. Yaa, meskipun di umurnya yang akan menginjak 3 tahun tanggal 2 maret yang akan datang, ia sudah masuk elementary school. Apalagi dengan sikap nya yang sangat manja itu.

"Nde eonni-ya.. wae geurae? Menurutku , anak kedua-mu akan menjadi hadiah ter-special bagi Kyu. Sepertinya, semenjak aku berbicara tentang aegi wajahmu seperti dikejar-kejar hantu begitu. Museun munjega itnayo(apa ada yang salah)?" pertanyaan Kibum membuatku kembali tersadar. Aigooooo!

"Ah.. a-aniya. Aku hanya sedang sedikit berpikir saja hehehe" aigooo Lee Sungmin! Dengarlah! Betapa bodoh dan konyol jawabanmu sampai-sampai membuat Kibum tertawa. Omonaaa~~ wajahku memanas-_-

Ceklek!

"Annyeong Eomma~ annyeong imo~ ini aku Choi Junior kekeke~" huh! Terima kasih banyak Tuan Choi~ kau telah menyelamatkanku dari ejekan istrimu ini~

"Aigoooo~ betapa cantik dan tampannya anak kalian.. mereka sangat mengagumkan.. mengapa malaikat ini sangat mirip denganmu Won-ah? Chakkaman! Dan jagoan kecilmu sangat persis dengan Bummie~ aigoo hidungnya mancung sekali~ jeongmal kyeowo! Ireumi mwoeyo?" sumpah! Anak mereka sangat mengagumkan.. lihatlah.. hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis, matanya bulat, dan jangan lupakan pipi bulat Kibum yang diturunkan kepada anak-anaknya ini.. aigoo, aku jadi ingin punya anak lagi.. Eh? Lupakan kata-kata terakhirku yang satu itu.-.

"Gomawo Nonna/Eonni" ucap mereka serempak padaku. "Kira-kira akanku beri nama siapa ya? Apa kalian ada usul?" Tanya Siwon pada kami –aku dan Kibum- .

"Choi Sibum."

"Choi Cheonsa"

Kami bertiga langsung bertatapan satu sama lain. Lalu tak lama kami tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak. Aigooo~ lucu sekali keadaan seperti ini. Dulu kami berempat –aku, Kibum, Kyuhyun,dan Siwon- adalah teman sedari High School. Lalu kami berpisah semua. Kyuhyun di Kyunghee dengan jurusan Post Modern Music, Siwon di Inha dengan jurusan Physical Education arts, aku di Seoul National University of arts, sedangkan Kibum di Amerika lebih tepatnya Santa Monica *ini aku liat di google yaa.. aku gak tau bener atau enggak hehehe^^v*. Terpisah semua bukan? Yaa, memang jodoh tidak akan kemana sih.. makanya kami bertemu lagi~ malah perusahaan Music Kyuhyun dan perusahaan penerbit Siwon sudah bekerja sama bertahun-tahun. Dan butik hasil kerja sama antara aku dan Kibum sudah berjalan sangat pesat.

"Noona, kelihatannya kau sudah agak lama berada disini. Ada apa? Biasanya kan kau sedang bersama Kyunnie-mu. Haha" ejekan Siwon membuatku tersadar dari lamunan bodohku. aishh~ awas kau Siwon!

"Aku sedang bingung memberi Kyuhyun hadiah apa. Ia sudah terlalu kaya. Semuanya bisa dengan mudah Ia beli. Hufftt~" lagi-lagi kau curhat Min! babooo! Tiba-tiba Siwon menatapku intens. Mwohaneun Geoya!?

"Aku pulaaanngg~~~ hufftt~"

Krikk~

"kemana para Cho itu, huh?! Jangan-jangan—" langsung saja aku berjalan ke kamar Hyunmin dan membuka pintunya. Aigooo! Benar-benar!

"Appa! Mati kauuuu~~! Mengalahlah padakuuuu!"

"Maldo andwae Hyunnie chagi~ kyaa! Appa menang! Hyunnie kal— a-aa.. Min~ kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya padaku yang masih diam dan menatap dingin kedua Cho ini. "Sudah selesai mainnya, Cho? Belum mandi, ne? ohh begitu ya.." ucapku acuh dan langsung menuju dapur.

Oh my god! Bahkan mereka belum menyentuh sedikitpun makanan di meja makan ini! Aigooooooooo! "Eomma/Jagi" panggil mereka bersamaan dengan puppy eyes-nya. Aigoo bisa gila kalo begini terus.

"Cepat mandi Minhyun. Bereskan semua peralatan Game-mu Kyu." Ucapku dengan nada yang dingin. Biarkan saja. Bete tauuu-_- *pout*

"nde.."

"Oke Hyunmin jagi?" ucapku pada Hyunmin yang baru saja selesai mandi bersama denganku. Hyunmin hanya mengangguk-angguk dan menyeringai. Kyu! Kenapa Hyunmin sifatnya sangat sama denganmu? U.u

"Nde eomma.." apakah kalian penasaran kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu bukan kepada Hyunmin? Sebenarnya ada 2 hal yang membuat ku bertanya seperti itu. Kuberi tahu 1 saja , oke? Itu karena dia menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh kepadaku. Beginilah jika aku mandi bersama dengan Hyunmin. Ia selalu menanyakan kenapa di sekitar perpotongan leher dan err.. dadaku selalu ada tanda-tanda merah. Jelas saja itu pekerjaan ayahnya sendiri. Kyuhyun selalu saja melakukan hal itu padaku. Apakah dia tidak tahu jika anaknya sangat teliti pada suatu hal? Hufftt~

"Habis ini kau harus makan Hyunnie-ya.. makanlah sayur. Dan tidak ada penolakan sayangku.." ucapku seraya mengacak pelan rambut Hyunmin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya karena disuruh makan sayuran.

Selesai memakai baju, aku keluar dan menuju dapur untuk menghangatkan beberapa makanan yang sudah dingin ini. Kurasakan Kyuhyun memelukku erat dari belakang seraya menghirup wangi tubuhku dalam-dalam. "Kyu. Aku. Sedang. Masak." Mwohaneun geoya huh?! Tidak! Tidak! Ia tidak boleh menambahkan Kissmark di leherku lagi. "Berhentilah sebentar , Ming~" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit menggodaku. Aku mematikan kompor dan menaruh masakan di piring. Lalu menaruhnya di meja makan. Kemudian, aku duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku mengawali pembicaraan. "Tadi kau habis darimana? Lama sekali" Tanya Kyuhyun padaku dengan nada penuh selidik.

"Kibum baru saja melahirkan. Bukankah sudah ku katakan tadi? Dan apa kau tahu kyu? Anak mereka sangat cantik dan tampan! Aigooo benar-benar mengagumkan!" ucapku dengan nada yang sangat ceria. Sementara Kyuhyun memandang ku dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak. Ada apa dengannya, huh?! Tidak biasanya..

"tampan dan cantik? Anak mereka kembar?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar. Ada apa sih dengannya? "Nde.. ada apa denganmu , Kyu? Kenapa.. kenapa wajahmu s-seperti itu?" Tanyaku penuh selidik seraya menatap mata nya intens.

"Bahkan anak-anak kita jauh lebih mengagumkan dari anak orang lain, Ming. Apa kau ingin ku berikan bayi yang jauh lebih menawan dari milik orang lain? Aku masih bisa memberimu anak, Min" apa katanya? Kenapa nada bicara nya seperti orang yang errr.. cemburu dan tidak suka? Padahal kan Siwon dan Kibum adalah sahabat kami. Ada apa sih dengannya?!

"Ya! Kenapa nada bicara mu seperti tidak suka begitu, huh? Siwon dan Kibum adalah sahabat kita. Ada apa denganmu huh?" tanyaku dengan nada yang bisa dikatakan errr.. lancang.

"Kau pergi terlalu pagi dan meninggalkan kami dengan makanan dengan penuh sayuran itu. Kau tahu bukan jika kami tidak menyukai sayuran? Dan jangan pernah berkata dengan nada seperti itu kepadaku lagi Noona. Aku masih suami-mu." Haha! 'masih' kau bilang Cho? Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin menjadikan ku seorang Lee lagi?!

"Masih kau bilang, Kyu? Jangan kekanakan , ku mohon. Hanya karena itu kau jadi seperti ini? Ya Tuhan.. dewasalah Cho Kyuhyun.." ucapku dengan air mata yang sudah di pelupuk mata ini.

"Kau malu mempunyai suami yang lebih muda dari mu Noona? Kau malu mempunyai suami yang manja dan kekanakan? Kau malu—"

"CUKUP!" aku tak tahan mendengar semua bentakan darinya. Aku memang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya. Aku selalu diam jika tak ingin bertengkar dengannya. Kenapa ia tak pernah berubah hingga sekarang? Arrghh! Aku pusing!

"Lee Sungmin! Lee Sungmin! Arrgghh ! bodoh!" ku hiraukan semua teriakkannya yang memanggil nama asliku. Hah! 'Lee' Sungmin?

"Jaljayo Hyunnie jagi~,"

Kututup pintu kamar anakku , dan kembali kekamar ku dan Kyuhyun. ku buka pintu kamar kami. Terlihat ia sedang meminum wine dan menatap kosong ke depan. Dengan cuek ku langkahkan kaki-ku menuju tempat tidur. "Min. duduklah dulu sebentar disini." Ucapannya membuat langkahku terhenti. Aku pasrah menuruti kemauannya.

"Minum?" aku hanya menggelengkan kepala saat ia bertanya. "Min, mianhae.." aku mendongak menatap wajah stoic-nya. Aku hanya tersenyum getir. Lalu Aku berdiri meninggalkan nya yang masih terdiam.

"Tetaplah disini." Ucapnya yang lagi-lagi menghentikan langkah ku. Bedanya kali ini ia memelukku.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kyu? Akhir-akhir ini kau naik-turun moodnya. Kau juga terkadang agak kasar saat kita errr.. malakukan itu. Ceritakanlah padaku.. apa fungsinya aku sebagai istrimu?" ucapku seraya menyunggingkan senyuman hangat dan mengusap pelan rambut ikalnya.

"Maafkan aku Ming.. maafkan jika sifatku membuat mu jengkel. Entahlah.. aku menjadi seperti ini karena apa. Ku mohon, jangan hiraukan kata-kataku tadi siang." Jelasnya membuatku kembali menyunggingkan senyum. Ia sekarang seperti anak yang sedang berada di dalam dekapan eommanya lalu memohon-mohon untuk dimaafkan.

"sstt! Sudah.. lebih baik kau tidur sekarang. Besok kau harus kerja. Ayo kita tidur.." ajak ku seraya mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Min, sebentar. Aku diajak oleh Siwon untuk meeting dan men-survey beberapa cabang di Jepang dan Amerika. Mungkin aku akan 1 minggu disana. Ah aneh sekali Tuan Choi itu. Biasanya Ia hanya memantaunya dari email atau setidaknya ia kan harus menjaga Kibum Noona yang baru saja melahirkan. Ah ! menyebalkan sekali. Lagipula kemungkinan aku tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun ku dengan kalian kan.. " Aku hanya bisa terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang sangat menggemaskan ini.

"Karena aku akan pergi seminggu, bolehkan jika aku meminta jatahku untuk seminggu kedepan?" aku mengangguk dan terkekeh lagi melihat ucapannya yang seduktif itu.

Author POV

Ini sudah hari ke-6 Kyuhyun pergi untuk men-survey cabang perusahaan nya. Tentu saja itu membuat dua yeoja bermata foxy itu menjadi kesepian. Bagi Hyunmin, tidak ada lagi seseorang yang bisa diajak battle games olehnya. Setiap kali ia mengajak ibunya battle games, yang ia dapatkan hanya omelan dan penolakan. Mood nya selama 6 hari ini sangat amat buruk menurutnya. Sedangkan bagi Sungmin, tidak ada lagi orang yang menggoda nya, tidak ada lagi orang yang bertingkah layaknya bayi umur 2 tahun, dan ah! Ia benar-benar merindukan suaminya yang menggemaskan –oke, lupakan kata yang terakhir-

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang tengah –tempat mereka bertiga biasa berkumpul-. Dengan ditemani 2 cangkir teh dan se-toples cocholate cookies buatan Sungmin, mereka menunggu kedatangan sesosok pria yang sangat dirindukannya. Sampai saat ini, Kyuhyun belum pernah mengabarinya dan tak pernah mengangkat satu telefon pun darinya. Tentu saja itu membuatnya sangat khawatir. Istri gila mana yang akan tenang jika tak dikabari suaminya yang tak pulang selama 6 hari?

"Hyunmin-ah.."

"Nde eomma?" "Ah… a-aniya" bahkan seorang Cho Sungmin terlihat seperti seorang yang sangat bodoh di depan anaknya sendiri ketika mengajak nya berbicara. Huhh! Sebegitu pentingnya kah kehadiran seorang Cho Kyuhyun disisi nya?

Ceklek!

Seakan terhipnotis dengan suara pintu terbuka, dua yeoja itu langsung menolehkan mata nya kea rah suara. "Annyeeoooonnggg!" teriakan yang melengking itu menginterupsi keheningan atmosphere ruangan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun? tampak nya pria itu akan panjang umur.. *apaan sih yak? Hehe^^v*

"Kyaaaaaaa!" dua yeoja bermata foxy itu langsung memukuli dada Kyuhyun secara bersamaan. heran? Sama. *loh?*

"Kenapa kau pulang hah?! Masih ingat rumah?"

"Kenapa appa baru pulang? Padahal baru saja aku buang PSP mu appa hahaha"

Kyuhyun memelotot kan mata nya saat dua orang yeoja yang sangat di rindukainnya malah memarahinya seperti itu. Ia kira sesampainya dirumah, ia akan dicium dan di peluk dengan erat oleh kedua yeoja bermata foxy itu. Ternyata? Tidak!

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Ia heran dengan keadaan seperti ini.

'_Gotcha!'_

"Hey duo Min~ kau merindukanku bukan? Iya kan? Mengaku saja~~" goda Kyuhyun seraya mendudukan dirinya di sofa dan duduk di antara Sungmin dan Hyunmin. "ANIYA!" kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dan langsung menciut ketika mendengar bentakan imut dari dua yeoja imut itu.

"Eum.. yasudah aku pergi lagi saja kalau begitu.." goda Kyuhyun sambil berjalan dengan cueknya

"Yaaaa! CHO KYUHYUUUUUNNNN!"

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin seraya mencolek-colek badan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sudah sangat mengantuk itu.

"Ada apa, Min?"

"Aku mau Ice Cream rasa kimchi, Kyu.." Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan kaget yang sangat kentara jelas.

"A-apa!? Ini sedang musim salju, Min! dan mana ada Ice Cream rasa Kimchi? Lihatlah! Ini sudah tengah malam! Kau sangat gila, Min! hah" bentak Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin langsung terdiam dan tidak berkutik.

Sungmin langsung menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dalam selimut dan tidur membelakangi Kyuhyun. ia tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun membentaknya habis-habisan hanya karena Ia meminta Ice Cream. Ia mulai terisak di dalam selimutnya. Berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mencarinya. Aku pergi."

Ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar seperti orang yang tidak suka. Dan Sungmin benci itu.

"Makanlah Min,"

"Aku tidak mau, Kyu" pernyataan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun seperti jatuh ke dalam sumur.

"APAAA?!"

"A-aku mau kau yang memakannya , Kyu.." cicit Sungmin yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"J-jadi aku yang memakannya? Kau ini sudah gila ya?! Aku membelikan mu Ice Cream aneh ini untukmu! Apa kau lupa sekarang jam berapa?! Jam 2 malam! Aku dikejar-kejar anjing hanya untuk membelikan benda aneh ini untukmu. Apa kau bisa menghargai usaha ku sedikit saja?! Aku ini masih sangat lelah karena perjalanan gila kemarin! Istri macam apa kau hah?! Arrgghh bodoh!" gertakan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin meneteskan air matanya. Ia mulai menatap mata Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan amarah

"Aku hanya ingin kau memakannya. Apa itu salah?! Lagipula kalau kau tidak ingin memakan Ice Cream itu, kau tidak perlu membentakku! Hanya karena masalah seperti ini kau memarahiku sebesar ini?! Bagaimana denganmu yang tidak menghubungi kami selama hampir seminggu?! Apa kau pikir aku tidak gila memikirkanmu?! Kenapa kau selalu memarahiku seperti ini?! Kau pikir aku tidak sakit hati selama 4 tahun selalu kau bentak-bentak?! Apa kau memikirkan perasaanku sedikitpun , Kyu..? aku bahkan tidak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun tentang apapun, bukan? Kau—"

PLAK!

"M-min.. m-ma-maaf.. a-ak—" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Selama 4 tahun ia menikah dengan namja di depannya ini, baru kali ini ia mendapat tamparan yang amat sangat menyakitkan.

"Kau menamparku, Kyu?! Baik. Aku pergi. Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku pastikan besok kau akan mendapat surat cerai dariku! Aku kecewa padamu, Kyu. Ke-ce-wa! Aku akan membawa Hyunmin pergi."

"Min! Cho Sungmin! Aarrgghh bodoh kau Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun POV

Kau bodoh Cho! Membiarkan istri dan anakmu pergi begitu saja tanpa bisaberbuat apa-apa. Hah! Konyol! Bahkan aku baru ingat ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Hari ulang tahun terburuk lebih tepatnya.

'_Maafkan aku Min.."_

ku tolehkan kepalaku melihat jam. Ini musim salju. Dan ini masih sangat pagi. Apa mungkin mereka baik-baik saja? Apa mereka kedinginan? Apa mereka hidup dengan layak?

Aku sangat tertohok mendengar semua pernyataan Sungmin tadi. Ya, memang selama ini ia tak pernah mengeluh apapun kepadaku. Dan hanya selalu aku yang merajuk. Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya , Min?

Mungkin benar…,

Aku yang tidak dewasa.

Tapi itu semua kulakukan, karna aku ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari seseorang yang kucintai. Sewaktu kecil kedua orangtua-ku sibuk mencari harta yang banyak. Sedangkan aku? Tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Yaa, mungkin hanya 2 kali setahun. Saat Chuseok dan Natal.

Miris bukan?

DRRTTT DRRTT DRRTT

"Yeobseyo?"

"…"

"M-mwoya?! A-arraseo! Aku akan kesana!"

"…"

Bipp!

Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Sungmin dan Hyunmin kecelakaan! Aku tidak akan mengampuni diriku sendiri jika terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka.

Aku terus menelusuri lorong gelap bangsal di rumah sakit ini. Kenapa sangat gelap, huh?! Dan dimana ruang 137?

Cha! Ini 134

135..

136..

137..

Ini dia kamarnya.

a-apa benar ini kamarnya?

i-ini…..

ceklek!

"SAENGIL CHUKKAHAMNIDA~ SAENGIL CHUKKAHAMNIDA~ SAENGIL CHUKKAHAMNIDA~ SAENGIL CHUKKAHAMNIDA SARANGHANEUN KYUHYUUNNN! YEAY~~~~!"

NYEESSS!

Bagaikan berada di tumpukan bola-bola api dan itu semua berubah menjadi tumpukan bola-bola salju.

Apa-apaan ini?

"Saengil Chukkahamnida Kyuhyunie jagi~~"

"Saengil Chukkahamnida , Appa~~"

Dua orang yeoja yang sedari tadi membuat jantungku serasa ingin lompat dari tempatnya sedang berjalan dengan santainya dan jangan lupa senyum lembut dari mereka berdua seraya membawa kue ulang tahun bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday Kyunnie Babo~! ^^'

"A-apa-apaan kau min?"

"Tiup saja dulu lilin nya.." aku tersenyum kecil lalu meniup lilin yang berbentuk angka 26 itu. Dan aku mengucapkan beberapa harapanku.

"Min, kau berhutang bercerita banyak padaku. Dan sepertinya kau harus ku hukum."

"Eum.. baiklah.. kyu.. aku bingung ingin memberi hadiah apa. Tetapi aku hanya bisa memberimu ini. Lagipula kau itu orang kaya, bukan? Kau bisa membelinya kapanpun kau mau.. Maaf jika kau tidak menyukainya." Aku memandang amplop coklat di depanku dengan wajah bingung. Maksudnya ? dan apa ini?

Setelah kubuka, ternyata hasilnya…..

**Name : Cho Sungmin**

**Age : 28 years**

**POSITIVE**

"Positive?" tanyaku dengan wajah dan perasaan yang sangat sulit diartikan

"Mianhae.. a-aku h-hamil, Kyu.." cicit nya dengan masih tertunduk

Grep!

"Terima kasih Cho Sungmin! Dia adalah hadiah terindahku!" Sungmin langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan yaahh.. senyum.

"Ternyata aku adalah actor yang hebat, eoh ? sehingga bisa membuat kalian semua terdiam hahaha" tawaku yang dibalas dengan pukulan lemah Sungmin di dadaku.

"Kyuuuuuuu! Kau hampir membuat jantungku lepas!" aku membawanya dan Hyunmin ke dalam pelukan hangatku.

"Berarti kita seri, bukan? Kau juga hampir membuatku gila tadi." Sungmin hanya mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Lucu sekali kau Ming..

"Hei Cho! Ingatlah masih ada kami disiniiiii~~~! " ejek Siwon padaku.

"Jangan-jangan kau membantu Sungmin untuk mengerjaiku, eoh?"

"…"

"Hahahahahah"

"Ming," ucapku pada Sungmin yang memandangku tetap dengan senyumnya

"_Berjanjilah memberikan hidupmu kepadaku. Berjanjilah menggantungkan asa mu kepadaku. Kalian adalah hadiah terindahku. Aku berjanji tidak akan menggeser 1 inch pun kedudukan kalian dimata dan hatiku. Saranghaeyo Ming.._"

"_Nado saranghaeyo , Cho Kyuhyun.._"

Huaaaaaa! Jangan timpuk author gadungan ini..

Aku masih gadungan nih..

Bayangin sendiri aja yaaa yang diomongin siwon sama sungmin pas lagi ngejenguk kibum itu.. hehee

Aku sangat bersyukur jika readers semua berkenan untuk memberi sedikit kata untuk ff ancur ku ini.. aku ikhlas mendapatkan komentar apapun..

Aku harap kalian suka sama FF-ku yang ancur ini._.

Okee! Gomawo Rainy eonni~~ annyeong..


End file.
